


Watching Hunter x Hunter

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Characters watch the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: When a mysterious force kidnaps a variety of the shows characters and throws them together to watch the past and future alike, chaos ensuses.Inspired by Fallen Crest's Truth Revealed fanfic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Watching Hunter x Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me again. Now I'm going to be doing this series whether or not this kick starter works so please bear with me.

This is a series based on the Hunter x Hunter series. I will update this as much as I can but you can expect at least one update every two weeks. This chapter right now just a Kickstarter and I'm hoping this will get some excitement going we need all the help I can get scooter series going. As of right now updates start on Friday see you guys later

**Author's Note:**

> Updates come every week or so, comments are apreciated


End file.
